vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Celestial Toymaker
Summary The Celestial Toymaker is one of the six guardians of time, the personifications of the concepts that compose the multiverse itself, with The Toymaker, in particular, embodying illusions. After spending billions of years in pointless destruction and creation, he eventually found the ultimate source of entertainment; Games. However, the celestial toymakers “games” are nothing more than methods of him trapping mortal beings in unwinnable scenarios so he can make them his “toys” as penalty for losing. He eventually met the doctor and offered him powers in exchange for being his minion, which the doctor promptly refused. The doctor managed to escape the celestial Toymaker by winning his “game”, but even the doctor is scared that even his best technology would be worthless to the Toymaker. Even after his “loss” at the game with the doctor, the Toymaker continues playing games with mortals (And sometimes even other gods), with the victims becoming his playthings for eternity. Furthermore, The Toymaker has stated that the Daleks are his favorite species, and claims to be behind every single encounter the doctor has had with them, as well as keep the civilization alive. Ultimately, while the doctor has escaped him numerous times, The Toymaker is still out there, just as powerful as ever, looking for someone to make into a brand new toy. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: The Celestial Toymaker, the Crystal Guardian, The Guardian of Dreams, The Mandarin, The Cosmic Puppetmaster Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Male Age: As old as the multiverse Classification: Guardian of Time, Elder God/Great Old One, Embodiment of Illusions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 8, and 9), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Abstract Existence (Type 1, embodies the concept of illusions), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, can interact with abstract beings like the red guardian. Planned on making Fenric into his “toy” but ultimately stalemated him in a game), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Has brainwashed countless mortals into being his "toys") Memory Manipulation (Made Ace forget The Doctor) Shapeshifting, Technology Manipulation (Can turn lights on and off at will, has created cursed Arcade Games, can control Dalek technology), Power Nullification (Shut off the TARDIS' functions), Soul Manipulation (Sealed the doctor’s “essence”, this case meaning disembodied consciousness inside a doll), Reality Warping (Stated that “The Guardians could bend reality, fashion space and time to their whims”) Creation (Can create and destroy universes that serve as his “toyrooms” at will), Cosmic Awareness, Space-Time Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, Biological Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Can turn humans into dolls and reanimate them), Transmutation (Rendered The Doctor invisible and intangible), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (Created forcefields that defend himself from harm or can reflect attacks back at people), Sealing (Can trap people in realms, this was even capable of working on The Doctor's TARDIS), Power Bestowal, Immersion (Can trap people in fictional realms such as board games), Regeneration (High-Godly, can regenerate from conceptual weapons), Causality Manipulation (Keeps the entire race of the Daleks alive as his puppets) Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Magic, Physics Manipulation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Sealing, Extrasensory Perception, Perception Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, BFR, Time Stop, Void Manipulation, and Law Manipulation Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse level (Considered the most powerful of the Great Old Ones, equal to The Black Guardian and The White Guardian, part of The Six-Fold God. Superior to all Time Lord technology. Holds the entire civilization of the Daleks as nothing but his puppets. Embodies the concept of illusions on an omniversal scale which contains up to 11 dimensions) Speed: Omnipresent '(Guardians of time exist as fundamental parts of reality, should exist in a similar nature to the black guardian, who exists as chaos all across time. Stated that guardians "were the universe") 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse level (Incapable of being injured by the time lords or other great old ones) abstract existence makes him hard to kill Stamina: Infinite Range: High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (In spite of being extremely immature and insane, the Celestial Toymaker knows of every species in the entire universe and all details of their history. Knows even of the plans others have made against him, and has outsmarted the likes of the doctor. Supposedly responsible for all the daleks plans. Managed to outsmart The Doctor's TARDIS. Has played and stalemated games with other elder gods, only having been ever stalemated with Fenric) Standard Tactics: The Celestial Toymaker rarely ever starts any battle by actually killing, preferring to torment his opponent for as long as possible with “games” and trickery, although said trickery often involves fates worse than death. Should he want to get rid of an opponent right away, he will usually mind control them. Weaknesses: Bound by the laws of conduct set down by the Grace. His own power can be used against him. Rather insane. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dream Users Category:Tricksters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Guardians Category:Male Characters Category:Great Old Ones (Dr Who) Category:Concept Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Crazy Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Sealing Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Immersion Users Category:Technopaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Memory Users Category:Narcissists